Before he was Captain
by SqrrlGrl
Summary: This is the story of Jack Sparrow's miserable childhood. I had always wondered why he was the way he is, and this is my theory. Also shows the beginning of him and Anglica's relationship. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Maria's Story

**Hey, everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of Before he was Captain! I got the idea for this story when I was watching On Stranger Tides, and I was thinking about how Jack and Angelica met. Not all the pieces in the movie fit together, so I started theorizing. This is what I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy, please review, I love, love, love reviews! This chapter is going to be different from future chapters. This one is in Maria Sparrow's POV(she is Jack's mother in this story). So here it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

Hello, my name is Maria Sparrow. I spent most of my life in Tortuga(disgusting place, I suggest you never go there). I moved there after I met Jack. Jack was my husband, until he left me.

We met in a small port town, on a beautiful summer day. He was working for random sailors at the time, not making much money, and he was in Port Royal(the town I lived in) for a month while the ship he was currently on got supplies before it set off again. I was only 15 years old, and he was 18. This is the story of what happened that day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked quietly on the dock, my head down, trying not to look at anybody or attract attention. Some of the men could be very rough over here. My black hair fell over my face, I always had it down. When you are raised by your father, things like etiquette aren't as important, especially when your father is a sailor.

I had the small bag in my hands, it was filled with my father's lunch that I prepared for him. I brought his lunch to him every day, it was the only time I spent with him all day, he didn't care about me. His only love was the sea, and my mother, before she died giving birth to me. After that, he had started drinking, and now he was considered a sailor.

I walked over to him, smelling the bitter scent of rum. He had been drinking again. "Hey everybody," he screamed, laughing drunkenly. "this is my daughter, Maria! She's a beauty ain't she?" he said, grabbing me and pulling me to him. All the drunken sailors laughed, and I whispered that I had to go and tried to break free of my fathers grasp. But I was still too weak.

"Don't walk away from me!" he screamed, slapping my face. I stumbled backward, my hand to my face. All the drunken men laughed again.

"Don't do that to her, you bastard!" I could hear a younger male voice yell. Then I felt my father stepping away from me, and I heard the sound of skin on skin. I looked up, to see a handsome boy, a few years older then me, with black hair and brown eyes, punching my father. Then he grabbed my arm, and pulled me away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, once we were alone, in a random ally, he put his hand to my face; he was surprisingly gentle. I nodded, and a tear escaped. He wiped it away, but I began crying, and he held me to his chest. I was embarrassed that I was crying in front of a complete stranger, but I forgot as soon as I thought it. This boy didn't feel like a stranger, but an old friend.

Once I was done, I began talking. "Thank you, so much. You didn't have to do that," I said, sniffling.

He tilted his face up to his. "There's no need to thank me, love. What's wrong with that blasted father of yours?" he asked. And I told him. I told him about everything that had happened, about my mother, and my fathers drinking. And he listened. Once I was done, he hugged me and said that if I wanted to, he would take care of me. I nodded. We've been together ever since.

We ended up moving to Tortuga, he was a pirate, but I didn't mind, I was so lovesick. I didn't think about what I would do when he was gone, or what it would be like in a pirate town. I just wanted him, no consequences, no boundaries. I was stupid to think that.

Things went well the first few months. I rode on a ship to Tortuga, and I found that I love the sea, too. It was simply beautiful. After a month of travel we arrived at Tortuga. It was a horrible place. Everyone was drunk all the time, the women were all prostitutes, it was simply a place of sin. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. But all that went away when I was with Jack(that was his name). Then he had to leave, to provide for me, since I had no money.

It was horrible once he left. After he was gone for a month, I found out I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't tell him, because there was no way to reach him. A month later I got news that he was with a new woman, and I got a letter from him later confirming so. We had been engaged, but that was obviously broken off. After I found out, my life was torn apart. I had put all my eggs in one basket, and the basket had vanished, leaving me with nothing. Nothing but the child I was soon going to have.

I ended up getting a job as a maid for a local bar, I had to support myself and the child I was carrying.

Then a few months later, I finally had him. Although I hated his father, I still named him after him, for his father had saved me, and I did owe him a lot. That was the beginning of Jack Sparrow.

**Ok, well that was the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review! I update this story every Saturday, so check next Saturday for chapter 2. I have another Pirates of the Carribean story, Secrets of the Sea, about Philip and Syrena, so check it out if you liked this story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Young Life

**Hey, everybody! Thanks to everyone who left reviews for Chapter 1, and please keep them coming! I'm sorry that I didn't update last week, so this week I'm going to update twice, hopefully today and tomorrow, so check back, please. And also please leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story! So here is chapter 2. This chapter is from Jack's POV of his childhood. It is a little different, because it is from a narrative stand- point, as of now, but may have flash backs like in chapter 1. So here it is, and enjoy!**

This is Captain Jack Sparrow, and this is the story of my young life. I highly suggest you running out now, for it's not a pretty tale.

My life began in Tortuga, that God-forsaken town, if you can call it that, on a summer day. My mother had been living on the streets at the time, working as a maid at a local bar. As soon as I was born, life was rough. We lived on the streets, and by the age of 5 I was working at the ports, trying to do anything they let me do.

But I had dreams. Even a kid like me, I had still had them. I dreamed of being on the sea all the days of my life, as the greatest Captain the world ever saw. I like to think that that dream came true, but now I have new dreams, like to live forever, for example.

One day, when I was still only 5 years old, a man who I had worked for came up to me, and said he was in need of a deckhand, and that it would pay a few dollars, but I would be gone for a few years. I took the job. How could I pass up a chance to begin my dream as a sailor and still make money for my mother?

I didn't tell her when I left. I knew she wouldn't let me go, I was still so young. I just left a note, with all the money I had gotten for joining the crew, and I told her I would see her once I got back, in 3 years.

Then I was off on the greatest adventure I thought could be possible. I learned how to fight from other pirates and I became clever, something that helped me later in life.

That first voyage was over before I knew it, but I was excited to see my mother again, I had missed her, and I couldn't wait to tell her what I had experienced, and for her to see me. I had spent two years longer then I was meant to on that ship, so I was 10 years old now, and I was practically a man.

I got home that day, and I practically ran to the small place we had lived in before I left. There was a note on the door, addressed to me, telling me to go to a small place in town once I got home. I was very confused, _where was my mother?_, but I went anyway.

I ran through the cobblestone streets, the wind going through my hair, until I got to the place in town. There I found a woman.

"I am Jack Sparrow. I was requested to come here by a note left for me on my mother's door," I said, still out of breath, as I held up the letter.

The woman nodded. "We were expecting you. Come," she said, gesturing with her hand for me to follow her. I went down a hallway and into a room where two chairs sat next to each other. "Sit down, Jack."

I sat, wondering numbly what was going on. "Jack, I have something to tell you," she paused, as if it was something horrible. "Your mother had something horrible done to her one night, 2 years after you left. I worked with her, you see, at the bar. This man took her and…he raped her." My breath caught. This was horrible. In that moment I wanted to kill the bastard who did that to my mother. "She was with child because of it. She was giving birth, 3 years ago," her breath caught. "You have a sister, Marinda, and she is 3, and living here. But there's something else," she stopped and looked him in the eye. "Your mother didn't make it, Jack."

**Ok, well that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be sure to update again next week, so be sure to check back. I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having a lot of computer issues. I'm still not sure how long I'm going to make this story… At first I wanted to make it about 10 chapters, but as of now I'm coming up with so many new ideas, and this story isn't doing the best, so I may need to minimize it so it will be a lot smaller. Ok, so always, please review, favorite, and follow this story! Ok, so here's the next chapter, and enjoy!**

At first, I found it hard to cope. I was overcome with grief, and for once I wished that I hadn't gone to sea; if I hadn't then maybe I could have been there to protect my mother, and none of this would have ever happened. At this point I really hated my father. If he hadn't done all these things to my mother, give her hope and then leave her, alone with me, then she wouldn't have had to work, I wouldn't have had to work, and my mother would still be alive.

There was one good thing that came out of this, though. Marinda. My new little sister. I met her for the first time the next day. The day I found out I was too mad and overcome with emotions to even want to see her. The next day I did, though. She was very young, only 3 years old, but she looked a lot like my mother and myself. She had the same black hair and blue eyes. I was struck so quickly by her resemblance to my mother that I fell in love with her.

I asked the orphanage for full custody of Marinda, and since they had too many other children there, they let me keep her. I brought her to where we used to live with my mother, and I tried to take as good care of her as I can. I did realize though that we weren't going to make it with my earnings from my last trip. It would only last through the winter. So, I decided to make the most of the time I had.

I spent every day with Marinda, trying to get to know her as much as possible. I learned that she had always wanted a pet cat, and she loved animals. I also learned that she loved the color blue, and her favorite food was bananas. We spent every day together. I would read to her and tell her my stories about my journeys at sea.

I grew to love her. I was very upset about leaving her. I almost couldn't tell her. When I did she was all upset, but I told her I would have many more stories for her when I got back. That got her mind off it, but I knew I could no longer put it off.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

The next day I woke her up, and told her to get dressed. I got dressed too, and in a few minutes I was skipping and holding hands with Marinda, showing her the ships, and which one I would be on. She was very excited, and she told everyone that walked by that her brother would one day be the greatest captain that ever lived. I couldn't help smiling every time she said that.

After about an hour of me showing her around the port, the time finally come. I was going to have to say goodbye to one of the few people I felt like I could never say goodbye to. "Marinda, listen," I said, pulling her around to face me. She had been looking out at the water.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked, looking surprised. She still didn't understand.

"I know that you know that I'm leaving. But I don't think you understand what might happen," I said. I dreaded telling her this so much. "I left my mom to go out to sea. _Our_ mom. And I never saw her again." I paused. I hope she understood what I was getting at.

"Don't worry, Jackie," she said, grabbing my head. "You can see me all the time!" she giggled hysterically, and looked up at me, wondering why I wasn't happy now, too.

"I should go now," I said. I couldn't bear to tell her. Not now. I kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed my bag, boarding the ship. I waved back at her, and she smiled and waved, too. I worried about her.

I tried to not think about what I was doing as I boarded the ship. I could think about it later, and I knew that one day I would see her again. I walked, and then I ran into something. I fell down onto the deck, and I looked up.

It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had big, brown eyes and long brown hair. She appeared to be about his age. I smiled at her.

"Don't just sit around staring at me you fool," she said with a grin. She offered him her hand.

"My names Angelica," she said. "Come with me."

**Ok, well that's the chapter. Please let me know if that was a good ending to the story, and if you think so, if I should end it here or make more chapters. So, as always please review, follow, and favorite. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
